The King's Tent
by PrinceAmell
Summary: A self serving male Surana has lots of interesting encounters. Lots of MxM :
1. Chapter 1

**I own my character. Smut abounds in this, and depending on whether or not I get a few good reviews I'll turn this into an actual adventure fic along with being smutty. If it does become a long fic, I'll 'try' to include het scenes.**

**Also, this one has a quite a bit of slash incest.**

**One last thing before we start. If mages actually existed, I reckon they'd be able to do a lot more than the 'fighting spells' that we get in-game, so I've tried my best to write this 'realistically' on what I think mages would actually be able to do.**

My plan had worked perfectly. The gentle hints I had laid in Cailan's mind when we first shook hands with my telepathic abilities and then enhanced with the lust spell I cast when I saw him around the camp had took effect. Night was just beginning to set over the camp, and there were a few hours until midnight when the Joining ritual was going to be taking place, which meant I would have plenty of time to spend in the king's tent after the summons I had received from a royal messenger. Upon entering the splendorous tent, I felt a faint surge of magic behind me as one of the mage guards cast a locking spell on the tent, meaning it could only be opened either by the caster of the spell or from the inside. I had to admit that the tent was beautiful, adorned in carpets and furniture, along with a beautiful bed covered with a purple blanket and a soft, downy mattress. The king was stood next to his armour stand, that was currently adorned in his golden armour next to his bed, dressed in an outfit probably wore to parties hosted by noblemen. He had brown hose and a white linen shirt with a red collar and red cuffs on the end of his sleeve.

"Ah, Ser Surana." The king said huskily, striding over to the elf. "I'm so glad you responded to my summons so quickly."

"Your Majesty, I am but an elf and a mage" I said, putting on my best shy voice. He was probably not used to seeing an elf with my personality, so I thought it best to give him what he wanted if it meant I got what I wanted. It was all part of the game that came with magical seduction. "There is no need to address me so formally."

"And my good man" the king replied, gently placing a hand on my shoulder and rubbing it, lightly squeezing. "I am but a man, who is humbled in the presence of such beauty as yours. Within this tent, I shall just be Cailan, and you shall just be Alim."

"Cailan, your words are most kind" I replied lightly. The taller, muscular king had closed the distance between us automatically, putting the hand that was on my shoulder while the other was on the base of my back. Our bodies were pressed together and his lips were inches from mine. I could feel his truly massive, hard length pressing against my leg. It was easily nine if not ten inches, and I am unashamed to say my own seven inch dick (which _was_ big for an elf) was fully hard. The smell of his Antivan aftershave assaulted my nostrils, and soon I was under just as deep a spell as the one I had placed on the king. Lust soon over came me and I pressed my lips against his. At first he was shocked, but after a few seconds he kissed me back just as fiercely. Our hands roamed one another's bodies, grabbing crotches, squeezing buttocks and pulling hair. I had never allowed myself to let go like this before, and soon my magic was being unleashed along with my inhibitions and a fire spell burst from my body, burning away the buttons of his clothes as he ripped away my robes with his hands and I his with my magic. Soon his thick, long dick was in my hand and I was gently licking on his left nipple. As an after though, I channelled a very gentle cold spell onto my lips and blew on the nipple, watching his body shudder in pleasure as I gently pumped his dick. We were almost complete opposites, his blonde hair to my orangey ginger, his large muscles to my lithe body, his six foot four to my five foot one and his tan to my pale skin, yet he still grabbed at my dick and suckled at my collar bone with such vigour that I groaned in pleasure. With seemingly no effort, the king scooped me up, hoisting me over his shoulder and carrying me over to the bed before unceremoniously dropping me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You find something funny, my mage?" Cailan asked from his position above me, holding himself up on his palms and knees. I didn't reply, but groaned as he flattened his body against mine and I felt the sweat on his muscular, rippling chest and his dick and balls rubbing against my own. Instinctively, my hands clawed at his back as my teeth grazed his jaw line.

"My king" I moaned, using my abilities to find out what he liked in bed from within his mind. Apparently he liked his ego being inflated.

"I'm going to fuck you" he grunted as he nibbled my ear lobe. With that he grabbed the sides of my torso and flipped me onto my stomach. He then stood up off the bed, dragging my hips with him so that I was stood in front of him whilst leaning over the bed with my hands gripping the regal purple sheets. Silently, I cast a particularly cheeky spell I had picked up from a mage called Anders back in the Tower that would lubricate my hole so that it wouldn't hurt me as much. My mind was suddenly dragged back from summer rendezvous with the frequent escapee of the Tower when I felt the nine inch long, thick piece of Ferelden nobility shove itself into me all at once, making me moan loud enough for the guards outside the tent to hear me. I could hear them fumbling about outside of the tent flap and, casting my thoughts outside of the tent, I sensed the mage that cast the locking spell preparing to release it. With a sharp jolt of magical energy, I telekinetically knocked him onto his backside to signify we weren't to be disturbed. The king behind me was slowly thrusting me at first, gently rubbing my left arse cheek. I could tell that he had never done this to a man before without having to delve into his thoughts, but as he begun to pick up the pace my worries vanished. He was going to do perfectly fine. Soon the sound of his skin slapping against my backside was filling the tent with the occasional loud 'CRACK' of Cailan's big hand spanking me. I grunted in pleasure, my hand going to my own throbbing dick and beginning to pump in time with Cailan's thrusts.

"My king" I groaned as Cailan's free hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head up so I was facing the exit of the tent. I had never been more turned on. It was because of this that I was so distracted and didn't sense the sharp in take of energy, which was suddenly released as a blast against the tent door. With a sharp banging sound, the clear blue light that was the locking spell flashed around the door before shattering. The flaps burst open and a young man dressed in templar armour with a sword and shield in hand burst in. I looked at him and saw that he was the spitting image of Cailan. The king instantly stopped thrusting, leaving his still hard dick in my arse and simply staring at the templar. I could sense the guards and mage outside coming towards the tent, so as fast as I could I threw up another barrier, trapping the three of us within the tent.

"Alistair?" Cailan asked stupidly.

"I, erm, my king. I'm so sorry, we could hear noises outside and I, I" the templar, who I know recognised as the Grey Warden who had accompanied me into the Wilds, stuttered lamely. I could sense that his concentration was gone, and the templar protection that had surrounded his mind with it. I quickly cast my thoughts into his head and found out what I could. Possibly the biggest secret in Ferelden, but this templar was the bastard half brother as the king!

"My king" I said slyly, relying on the spells that still lay on the king. "Perhaps the Grey Warden would like to join us? The two of us have already met" I could feel Alistair was still confused, so with that I hit him with a full force lust spell and I could see in that moment from his eyes that he was just as much in my power as Cailan was.

"Yes, brother dear." Cailan said, and I had a feeling that the young king would probably have addressed Alistair this way anyway, even if he wasn't under a lust spell which, after a few quick adjustments to make the spell on Cailan match the one Alistair, had increased in strength. "I have just found that sex with a mage can be very invigorating."

"I would love to join the two of you" Alistair almost drooled, fiddling with the straps of his armour. Cailan gently pulled out of me, causing me to gasp and shoot my king a playful look as he gently spanked me before the naked king walked over to his brother and begun to assist him in undressing, fully hard nine inches and all. I pulled myself so that I was laying on my side watching, and I was quite surprised to see Alistair staring hungrily at his brothers cock and just as the two of them pulled off his splintmail breastplate and gloves, Alistair's right hand shot forward and firmly gripped his older brother's thick, long dick. Cailan looked slightly surprised, but grinned lustily before kissing the younger son of Maric Theirin forcefully. I watched, both shocked and extremely aroused, as Alistair moved into the kiss, gently pumping his brother's dick with one hand while caressing his buttocks with the other.

"Excuse me, mage in the room" I said with a smirk, getting their attention as they both grinned at me. I squinted my eye's at Alistair's splintmail trousers and unleashed a sharp burst of energy at them, unbuckling the straps and yanking them down around his ankles. He quickly stepped out of them and his boots and I saw that although his dick was slightly shorter than Cailan's, but I'd saw probably an inch longer than mine, it was very thick and from looking at the two almost identical half brothers my dick was ready to explode.

"What would you have us do, ser mage?" Alistair asked, his hand not leaving his brothers tight buttocks.

"One of you will fuck my arse, and the other will fuck my face." I commanded, tightening the lust spell on them. I got on the bed on my hands and knees and Cailan once again stood behind me and forced his cock in me all at once while I gently slipped my lips around Alistair's, teasing his head with my tongue. I watched from beneath my floppy fringe of ginger hair as Alistair's mouth opened wide and his eye's clenched shut. It wasn't hard to tell that I was taking this Grey Warden's virginity. It made my smile that at the tender age of eighteen I had had much more sexual experience than this twenty two year old man, and behind me the thirty year old king of Ferelden was fucking me like his wife had never touched him.

"Oh Maker" Alistair groaned, running his fingers through my mop of hair and grabbing two tight fistfuls. Soon he was thrusting that gorgeous, thick cock into my face and I said a silent prayer of thanks to the Maker for my apparent lack of a gag reflex. With one powerful man thrusting his powerful meat into my backside, the sound of his balls and stomach slapping against my body, and another man who had the ability to strip me of all my powers shoving his own meat into my mouth as if I was giving him not only his first blowjob, but the best one ever to be had in history, I couldn't help but reach to my own dick and begin pumping again.

"Ah" Cailan moaned. "I, I'm going to cum" my eyes rolled up in my head and my eye lids fluttered shut as I felt the kings body shudder within me and he released three burning hot loads into my anus. I groaned onto Alistair's cock, the vibration making him moan as I felt Cailan pull his dick out of me and a drop of the cum dribble down my leg. I gently pulled Alistair out of my mouth and looked at Cailan.

"You don't get off that easily" I growled, pointing my out stretched palm at him before snapping it in the direction of the bed. The king was grasped by my energy and thrown onto the bed. I grabbed his head and shoved my dick into his mouth, and he began to willing suck on my dick as I slowly started thrusting it into him. "Fuck him, Alistair" I commanded. The Warden happily straddled his older half brother, who was now in the same position I had just been in, and I just managed to silently cast the lubricating spell on Cailan's hole before Alistair ploughed into him, causing the king to moan onto my dick. I couldn't help but be aroused as I watched the muscle in Alistair's chest and arms rivet as he fucked his brother, thrusting faster and faster into Cailan. I did my best to keep up in front of the king, but soon Alistair's faced scrunched up in ecstasy as he came into his brother's arse. Watching Alistair's orgasm face I couldn't help but pull my dick out of Cailan's mouth and shoot my load all over his face. Panting, exhausted and covered in sweat, the three of us laid down on the bed and I watched with satisfaction as Cailan licked my cum off of his lips, and Alistair eagerly wiped it off of his brothers face with his fingers before sucking it off.

"That was amazing, but I'm afraid you won't be able to remember any of it" I breathed after I caught my breath, sitting up and holding my hands towards the two. It was then that Alistair released a blast of templar will so powerful that it knocked me off of the bed.

"Did you really think that all of that was due to your little spell? That we were in your thrall?" Cailan asked.

"True, your spell certainly improved the pleasure, but we did that because we wanted to. Perhaps you should practice more often, or just rely on your natural powers. You don't need lust spells." Alistair said, grabbing my fore arm and pulling to my feet. He grinned at me before starting to pull his armour back on. "We need to hurry. The Joining ritual is soon, and you have a lot to go through."

**Opinions? Should I continue along with the entire Dragon Age story, with a smutty after taste? If I do though, it will be some different events, because I have lots of different ideas going on, but there will still be the treaty gathering and the party will be assembled. But no sex for Wynne! Sorry! ;D**


	2. Deep Roads AlimxSten AlxLeli

**Another one after random inspiration. Decided to just do the odd oneshot now and then. I don't own.**

The Deep Roads were awful. The 'smell', as was the only way I could think of describing it, of the darkspawn pounding in my head constantly, their taint surrounding me wherever I looked. This was much worse than facing the horde at Ostagar, because at least when I was there I could look into the sky and know that it was taint free. Here, however, it didn't matter what direction you looked. Up, down, left, right. All was tainted. Of course, it didn't help matters that a few feet away, not-so-discreetly tucked behind a few boulders, Morrigan was allowing Oghren to live up to his comments about being 'the right height to give a human girl a good time'. Of course, he wasn't doing it entirely willingly. As soon as the apostate and I met, we shared secrets and spells, huddling together over her private campfire every night to exchange magical knowledge. She taught me how to manipulate ice and electricity, which I found proved _very_ useful in and out of battle, as well as teaching me the basics of her shapeshifting abilities. In exchange, I taught her how to use blood magic and planting and extracting thoughts from others. Of course, whilst teaching her telepathy she found out how I used it on others and demanded I teach her the lust spells. Thus, she decided to test the dwarven resistance to magic. Turns out, her will was strong enough to overpower it and as a result she was currently getting her pussy licked out in the taint-infested tunnels of the underworld. I looked around our makeshift camp, nestled in a circle of large boulders with only one narrow entrance that could easily be defended, as we had only been able to enter the area one at a time. Leliana, the pretty red head we picked up in Lothering, was attempting to catch a nug that Oghren showed her how to catch after Alistair and I deemed it taint free, although it was difficult to discern the taint of one being with the infection of an entire tunnel around us. The templar himself was in his tent, polishing the Warden-Commander armour we got for him from Soldier's Peak. He seemed quite pleased with himself, and I got some robes from an ancient Grey Warden blood mage, as well as some interesting new powers from his experiments, in exchange for not slaying him. Of course, once the others left the room, I cut him down with my new favourite toy; Spellweaver. Cuts like a sword, casts like a staff. Before I could use it I had to learn the secrets of the elven arcane warriors from an ancient phylactery in the Brecilian Forests, and then Alistair had to teach me how to use a sword. Just beyond the entrance of our little alcove stood the Qunari giant, Sten, keeping watch for any approaching enemies. It wasn't my turn to relieve him yet, but I was bored, so decided to keep him company.

"Leliana, I'll be back" I murmured, getting a nod from her. She made no secret of her feelings on my use of blood magic, or my friendship with Morrigan. I think she also knows that Alistair fucked me, and he's shown no interest in her. Anyway, the bitch gets in my way and I'll chop her up faster than she can knock an arrow. I almost did at the Urn of Sacred Ashes before she thought wiser of crossing me, but that's another story.

"Sten, how are you?" I asked, leaning against a boulder. The giant next to me was enticing to look at. Copper skin, bulging muscles, and I could only imagine what beastly weapon hung between his legs. I was too scared to try and initiate anything with him, magically or otherwise, for fear that he would cut me in half. The Qun doesn't speak highly of mages. But tonight, today, whatever time it was, I had no idea without Oghren's 'stone sense', something felt different. Here, alone in the darkness, nothing helping except the minimal light from the fire and the green Spellwisp of light floating around my, some courage came over me. I began to collect myself, summoning the magic inside of me. Ever so gently, I planted a thought in Sten's head. Nothing major and nothing he would notice. Just something to activate his hormones.  
"I am restless, Warden." He replied after a minute or so of contemplating. "I have been away from Seheron for too long. I miss the touch of my Sollou, my mate. These humans throw their sexuality around, but they seem to have little knowledge of partnership." Wasn't exactly what I was going for, but the thought of sex was there. I just had to ever so gently expand that to something else, something more. Something further south.

"You have a wife?" I asked, slightly increasing the temperature of his body.

"A wife and a Sollou are different, Warden. A Sollou is a partner, male or female, with whom you wish to spend all of the hours you are not fulfilling you duty to the Qun. Be it making love, sipping tea or simply existing. The connection between Sollou and a married couple are leagues apart."

"You want to be, touched?" My voice was barely a whisper now as I breathed on the giant's armour, my telekinetic abilities already gently loosening the straps.

"I want to fuck, Warden." Sten said gruffly, and with that I blasted him as hard as I could with the spell, filling his mind with all of my memories of escapades in the tower, of Alistair and the late king Cailan fucking me in his tent, dragging any memories of him in his own bed as I could remember. Then the giant was upon me. Forcing me away from the entrance to our alcove and up against a wall. I felt him lift me up by my waist so that I was at eye level with him, my legs wrapping around his waist as we passionately locked lips. In minutes my robes were on the floor and I blasted off his armour at the hinges, all the while assaulting him with more filthy thoughts. With magic I ripped our small clothes from our body, and the beast sprang forth. Fully erect, bigger than anything I have ever seen, the thick, veiny, almost black and clean shaven thirteen inch dick stood proud in the cold air of the deep roads. Sten's engorged balls hung beneath the monstrosity, begging me to grasp them, nip them between my teeth. Muscles bulged all over his body, his rippling pecks and god-like abdomen making my knees go weak. Without a word I was on my knees, getting the head of his dick and as much more as I could without choking into my mouth and sucking it eagerly, hungrily, my teeth gently grating against the skin as I coated my fingers in the thinnest layers of eyes and caressed his balls. He gave a stiff grunt as I felt his body relax and begin to slide the legend that he called a cock in and out of my hot, wet and all too eager mouth. It felt amazing, quite literally filling my mouth, but I wanted it, I was getting an amazing thrill from knowing this sexual god wanted my body, even if it was because I put the thought in his mind. With a tight yank of my hair Sten pulled me off of his penis and yanked me up so I was facing him at eye level once again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he forced me up against a slick, slimy wall and he guided his gargantuan cock so that it was just touching my hole. I knew I would be far too tight, so I cast several lubricating spells on the monster with my lips whilst I was sucking him off, as well as a spell to relax my anal muscles. With a gentleness I was only seeing in Sten for the first time, he pushed his dick slowly into me. It was like heaven as the head was fully in, slowly encompassing more until he was far enough in that I yelped, knowing I wouldn't take anymore. After a quick feel with my still icy fingers, I was amazed to find he still had quite a few inches that weren't in me. At an estimate, I'd say about six inches were up me.

"It's enough" he grunted as he slowly started pumping into me. I groaned, rather loudly, and began to trace my iced fingers along his back, slowly up his spine with one while the other traced circles around the back of his neck with the other. I knew from the way I was wedged between his rippling chest and the wall that I wouldn't fall. He begun to pick up the past, my own dick quivering in anticipation and pleasure as my moans got louder, reverberating off of the cavernous walls. With a devious thought, I melted the icy on my fingers and allowed very low voltage sparks to vibrate around my finger tips. This pleased the Qunari, as he grinned and started fucking me faster, harder. I was moaning from both pain and pleasure now, rocks sticking into my back at awkward angles and the raw dick pounding me far too hard, but it was fucking marvellous. I leaned my head on his shoulder, biting into the side of his neck when I saw Leliana stood at the alcove entrance, leaning against the same boulder we had been. She was in a small, frilly pink nightdress, watching us with amazed eyes. We locked eyes, and I watched as she slowly put her hand up her skirt and gently begun to rub herself. With a wave of my hand I burnt away the item of clothing, being careful not to do more than make her warm, and watched with sick fascination as she started to masturbate whilst watching Sten fuck the living day lights out of me.

"Maker" I groaned. Sten had stamina, that was for sure, and somehow watching Leliana wank over us was making this all the more exciting for me. With a gentle nip of telekinetic energy, I squeezed both of her nipples and watched her bite her lip, slipping another finger into her hole. That was when we received another guest. Alistair had obviously been watching the whole thing, or he wouldn't have walked out in nothing but his Warden-Commander boots and gloves. Knowing what he wanted to door, I placed the lubricating spell on his hard cock, which doubled as a protection spell to stop pregnancies back in the tower, and continued to watch as he lay on the ground, pulling Leliana down so that she was sat on his face as he licked her clit. Removing the electricity from my fingers on my right hand, I pushed it down and grasped at my own cock when I sensed Sten was getting closer to cumming. I begun to pump myself in time with the giant, still watching as Alistair, who had now thrown Leliana onto her back, her feet on his shoulders, rammed his cock into her pussy and begun to fuck with the same vigour he did me. What made me smile, though, was that was staring into my eyes the whole way through. With Leliana's erotic moans and odd Orlesian curse word, soon Sten shoot an unbelievable amount of cum into me just as I blurted my own load onto both of our chests. We remained stood like that for a few minutes until Leliana let out an annoying little squeak to signify her cumming, and Alistair shot his load into her, but said my name instead of hers. When Sten let me down and Alistair pulled out of the Orlesian bitch, to her apparent anger and Alistair's delight I marched over, got onto my knees and grabbed his still semi-hard cock, covered in both his and Leliana's juices, and sucked it clean, swallowing every morsel on him. When I pulled it out of my mouth, Sten was stood next to me with his own cum soaked dick in my face, which I also sucked clean. The two warriors walked back to the camp, leaving me and Leliana both stood in the Deep Roads naked, staring at one another, daring the other to speak first. Finally, I spoke up.

"They're both mine." I said simply. "Alistair will only ever fuck you when he can't fuck me." And with that I went back to my tent and fell asleep on my front. I slept on my front for the next few days, and if ever there was a chance to sit down, I would stand instead.


End file.
